Itsumo
by tamyl sikao
Summary: On a souvent l'impression que c'est fini, mais il n'est jamais trop tard ou les doutes de Shikamaru. One shot [ShikaIno], petit cadeau pour une grande fan.


ITSUMO  
(Toujours)

Série: Naruto  
  
Catégorie: Romance  
  
Couple: A votre avis? lol, ShikaIno, je suis dans ma grande période, et au niveau "fangirl complètement accro de ce couple" je suis pas mal non plus...  
Chui pas sure que ça me passe un jour, z'êtes prévenus ...  
  
Disclaimer: Shika-kun, Ino-chan, Kiba et tous les autres persos cités ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aimerais bieeeeennnn T.T  
  
Note: J'étais tellement contente d'avoir trouvé une fan de ShikaIno, que j'ai écris cette fic après avoir reçu sa première review, donc cette fic est pour Ishime, en espérant qu'elle aimera ;.;  
J'ai tenté un style narratif sans dialogue, en n'utilisant que le nom de Shikamaru à la fin.  
J'espère que ça va te plaire "  
Voilà, et je voudrais dire merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent du ShikaIno dans leur fic, c'est vraiment un merveilleux couple...

Note Temporelle: L'histoire se passe après le combat contre Orochimaru, il y a quelques spoilers.  
Shika-kun est devenu Chuunin.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Il faisait incroyablement froid cette nuit-là. Les vents nocturnes emportaient les dernières chaleurs de l'automne, pour faire place à un hiver qui s'annonçait plutôt rude.  
A Konoha, il y avait toujours du monde dans les rues, même à quelques deux heures du matin.  
Mais ce soir, les échoppes avaient fermé plus tôt, et tous les habitants étaient rentrés chez eux.  
Les ruelles étaient totalement désertes, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un des villages cachés

Un adolescent marchait dans l'obscurité, les mains dans les poches, l'air légèrement bougon effacé par ses yeux où l'on pouvait lire toute la mélancolie qu'un homme puisse porter.  
Il savait très bien où il allait, même si son regard perdu dans le vide pouvait porter à confusion.  
Les grosses cernes sous ses yeux ne pouvaient que témoigner de la fatigue accumulée au cours des dernières semaines.  
Cela faisait peut-être quelques heures qu'il marchait dans le centre ville.

Il s'arrêta devant un fleuriste.  
"Yamanaka fleurs"  
C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait y lire.  
  
En tachant de ne pas faire de bruit, il escalada la clôture qui menait à l'arrière cour, là où l'on pouvait voir les demeures résidentielles des commerçants.  
Il observa avec tristesse la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ino, encore allumée.  
Il n'osait pas aller sonner, pour ainsi se retrouver tête à tête avec un Sir Yamanaka encore endormi, à trois heures du matin.  
Très mauvaise idée...  
L'idée d'escalader la rambarde et d'aller frapper à la fenêtre l'avait frôlée une demi seconde.  
Il fallait se faire une raison, il aurait l'air ridicule, rien de plus.  
Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire, et Ino se ficherait de lui encore une fois.  
Résigné, il s'assit dans l'herbe, et alluma une cigarette, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'appartement des Yamanaka.  
  
Il aperçut quelque fois la blonde passer furtivement, les écouteurs de son baladeur aux oreilles, sans remarquer sa présence, ses cheveux détachés virevoltaient légèrement au fil des pas, donnant au jeune homme la seule chaleur de cette nuit glaciale.  
  
Il réussit à distinguer le papillon qu'elle s'était faite tatouer sur l'épaule il y a peu.  
Il savait que c'était sa manière à elle de faire le deuil. (1)  
Ils avaient jurés de ne pas l'oublier  
  
Il la voyait ranger ses affaires en dansant au rythme de la musique.  
Il voulait lui parler. Il aimerait qu'elle pose la tête sur son épaule puis il lui murmurait des mots doux en jouant avec  
quelques mèches de ses cheveux.  
Comme avant.  
  
Il n'était pas instinctif en matière de fille, mais pas aveugle au point d'ignorer que la Yamanaka s'était rapprochée de Kiba, de Naruto, et même de Sasuke.  
En y réfléchissant bien, elle s'était rapprochée de beaucoup de garçons à Konoha d'ailleurs.  
Elle aimait entretenir des relations ambiguës, mais jamais elle ne s'était affichée officiellement avec un garçon comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.  
  
Il avait peur qu'elle ai joué avec ses sentiments, où qu'elle n'ait considéré leur relation que comme un passe temps.  
Et pourtant il savait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ne pouvait pas s'effacer aussi facilement.  
  
Il la voyait très peu depuis qu'il avait été promu: elle, et beaucoup de ses camarades, après le combat contre Orochimaru, ayant été blessés à vie aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et dans l'impossibilité de combattre avaient suivi une voie moins risquée du monde des Ninjas et suivaient des études dans le domaine de l'administration.  
  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était parti de Konoha, une mission de rang B à Kiri no Kuni, qui s'était éternisée.  
En rentrait, il n'était pas passé chez lui, et avait traversé le centre ville, puis s'était posté devant chez elle dans l'espoir de lui parler.  
Lui parler de quoi?  
Il ne savait pas; tout ce qu'il avait espéré, c'était juste de la voir.  
Même si ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, être séparé d'elle depuis quelques semaines l'avait rendu maussade.  
  
Un jour, Naruto lui avait dit, en blaguant qu'elle était le soleil qui illuminait sa vie.  
Sur le coup, il avait trouvé ça idiot.  
Il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait, que demander de plus? Il ne prenait pas leur histoire au sérieux...  
  
Et puis, il s'est attaché à elle.  
Terriblement.  
Il la voyait, tous les jours, malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu Chuunin, et elle encore Genin, il évitait le plus de missions pour rester avec elle.  
Il n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer, sa présence était la seule chose qui lui était vraiment indispensable.  
  
"Trop d'amour tue l'amour"  
C'est ce qu'Hinata lui avais dit, mais il était déjà trop tard  
Quand il avait regardé derrière lui, beaucoup de temps avait passé, et, se lassant petit à petit de la présence de l'autre, ils s'éloignaient au fil du temps, inconsciemment.  
Puis, en essayant de ne pas y penser, il avait repris les missions, peut-être aussi pour cacher sa gène.  
Le gouffre qui les séparait ne cessait d'augmenter.  
Quand il revenait à Konoha, ils ne se parlaient presque plus, et pour dissimuler sa douleur, il justifiait ses absences à répétition par une surcharge de travail.  
  
Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas rompu officiellement, mais leurs proches en étaient convaincus.  
Mais, même si il était maladroit, et peu habile dans ce domaine, il ne l'avait jamais trompé, n'avais jamais regardé aucune autre fille...  
Il l'aimait toujours, et pour longtemps encore.  
  
Il en était là de ses pensées, quand le portable de la jeune fille sonna.  
Il ne pouvait y avoir que Sakura pour l'appeler aussi tard...  
Le "Salut Kiba!" qu'il arrivait à entendre malgré la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte ne lui annonçait rien de bon.  
Quel genre de garçon appelle une fille à deux heures du matin si ce n'est pas sa petite amie?  
  
Il espérait peut-être entendre quelque chose qui le soulagerait, il arrêterait ainsi d'avoir des doutes incessants.  
  
Il se rapprocha silencieusement, et après quelques minutes, le nœud au fond de son estomac s'était délié: la conversation n'avait rien d'intime, Ino et Kiba ne parlaient que de leur cours et des dernières rumeurs de Konoha.  
Même si il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il sentait son cœur battre intensément.  
  
Au fil de la discussion, Ino parlait de moins en moins fort, ce qui obligea le Chuunin à se rapprocher de la fenêtre.  
Plus la discussion se prolongeait sur des sujets plus ou moins soporifiques, plus il se demandait les raisons de sa présence.  
Il était malsain d'avoir de tels soupçons, il violait sa vie privée, rien de moins glorieux ...  
  
Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand il entendit Ino prononcer son nom en parlant à l'Inuzuka, il décida de tendre l'oreille, même si il se sentait misérable à épier de vulgaires conversations téléphoniques.  
"J'ai l'impression que je suis un poids pour lui, il ne me regarde même plus..."  
Il y eut un silence, puis elle ajouta  
"Je n'y peux rien... Il me manque"  
Elle afficha un léger sourire triste, il aurait même cru avoir vu quelques larmes.  
Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit ensuite, mais sur ses lèvres, il aurait parié avoir lu un "je l'aime".  
  
Elle raccrocha, posa son téléphone sur son bureau, et, à peine allongée sur son lit, s'endormit aussitôt.  
Il l'observa quelques instants en souriant, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir douté d'elle.  
Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il y a longtemps:  
"Je ne suis qu'a toi, et tu n'es qu'a moi"  
  
Demain, il irait s'excuser de toutes ses absences, et de son éloignement.  
Il pénétra discrètement dans la pièce, puis s'approcha d'elle silencieusement.  
Il observa son visage éclairé par les dernières lueurs de la lune, puis lui donna un baiser en veillant à ne pas la réveiller.  
Dans son sommeil, elle tressaillit légèrement puis murmura, comme si elle lui parlait à travers ses rêves:  
"Shikamaru... tu es rentré..."  
  
Il le savait, tout ira bien...  
Tant qu'il l'aimerais 

_FIN_  
--------------------------------------  
Voila voila . J'espère que ff a pas destroyé la mise en page...  
Moi et les One-Shots, une grande histoire d'amour...  
  
Z'avez aimé? Pas aimé du tout? Trouvé ça gnian-gnian? Pas de problèmes! Laissez moi une review pour dire ce que vous  
en avez pensé, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vaut ce que je fais.  
Un jour je ferais un lemon, vous allez vouaaaaaarrr (avec un ShikaIno bien sur! fufufu, vous imaginiez quoi?)  
En tout cas, vous êtes pas prêts de me voir lâcher ce couple lol, je l'adore à un point vraiment inimaginable  
  
Au fait, pour la fic "14 février", j'avais tapé la suite des one-shots, mais word m'a tout dispersé aux 4 coins du disque dur, alors le temps que je retrouve hein... heu... J'espère que tout sera en place le 14 février lol "  
-------------------------------------  
  
(1): Les personnes qui ont lu les chapitres de la bataille contre Orochimaru comprendront. C'est un spoiler probable


End file.
